universeoffunkeyfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Realm
The Hidden Realm is home to some of the toughest funkeys: Singe, Yang, Raj, and Bomble. These funkeys live alongside the Oni, the native funkeys to the area. The king of this land is King Sidd. He was the military commander of the Oni troops in the Great Funkey Wars during the Funkazoic era. He had had enough of the war so he hid the Hidden Realm in the Gauzian Blur. After this, King Funkankhamun stepped up ending the war once and for all. The Hidden Realm stayed hidden after that for quite awhile until the Dirigible from the Hidden Realm arrived on the Harbors of Funkeystown. Ever since, this dirigible has been carrying funkeys to and from the Hidden Realm. The Oni Dojo is located in the center of the Hidden Realm courtyard. The funkeys that can enter are: Singe, Raj, Yang, Bomble, and Oni*. The game for all these funkeys is Funkey Fighters. In this game, the user is faced with 5 opponents, Oni as the first, the Hidden Realm funkeys that aren't of the player's tribe, and Kane. Kane is the master fighter in Funkey Fighters. Once you beat Funkey Fighters with all 4 (Not adding Oni) funkeys, you get a White Gem from Kane. This gem was given to Kane by King Sidd, whom said it was very precious and sacred. King Sidd is the king of the Hidden Realm and was the leader of the Oni Army during the Great Funkey Wars, during the Funkazoic era. He has now reached enlightenment and resides at the top of the Path to Enlightment. *SERIES 5 UPDATE As the release of series five rolled in, many players saw that their Maul and Nectar UB Funkeys™ wouldn't go to Paradox Green. This is because Maul and Nectar are the newest funkeys to be added to the Oni Dojo list. They are Hidden Realm funkeys because the Maul stole some of the Nectars honey. The Maul were caught and the Maul and Nectar decided to take it to the Oni Dojo. The Funkeys Singe The Singe love hot and spicy food. The hotter and spicier the better, and there is no spicier food in Terrapinia then the Molten Insanity Pepper. The insanity pepper is so hot that it can light paper plates on fire. It's so spicy that even waving one of these peppers in the general direction of any other food will make that food so unbearably hot that it will be inedible for most Funkeys! While most Funkeys avoid the molten insanity pepper like a bad sunburn, a full plate of raw insanity peppers is a Singe favorite meal! The Singe eat these peppers for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and would even sprinkle them on ice cream for desert if they could just figure out how to keep the ice cream from instantly melting. In fact, the Singe eat so many insanity peppers, that flames erupt from their mouth and eyes. They eat these peppers so often, that the flames have left permanent red scorch marks on their faces giving the Singe their frightful appearance! This diet of insanity peppers is also the key to the Singe strength in the Battledome. The Singe prepare for each fight by eating especially large plates of insanity peppers. This volatile meal ignites the fire in their eyes and makes the Singe hot-tempered and aggressive. The Singe also know that there is no way they will get a glass of water until the fight is over giving them extra incentive to beat their opponents as quickly as possible. If you see a Singe grubbing on a plate of insanity peppers, you better watch out, because a flaming lunatic is coming your way! Yang The Yang believe that they are the most balanced of all Funkeys, and practice the ancient discipline of Funk Shui in order to maintain this balance. Funk Shui teaches that equilibrium is achieved when divergent polarities cancel each other out. For every act of kindness they perform, they must do something cruel. For every joke they tell to make Funkeys laugh, they must tell a tragic tale to make Funkeys cry. They do exhaustive research on a topic, than act on a whim. After a very spicy dinner is eaten, a very sweet desert must be consumed as well! Their favorite song of all time is 'You gotta be Cruel to be Kind!!' The desire for inner balance has also led to the organization of balance among the Yang as a tribe under a system the Yang call Communalism. The collective ownership of property and the organization of labor for the common advantage of all are the key ideas of Communalism. This community balance makes it so that no individual Yang is wealthier, more famous, or more powerful then any of their fellow Yang comrades. Every Yang is equal. However, equal does not mean balanced. If the Yang only followed this system of communalism, this could possibly lead to an entirely peaceful tribe, which to the Yang would be out of balance according to the practice of Funk Shui. If there is peace, their must be conflict! The Yang have chosen to fight in King Sidd's Battledome in order to provide this conflict. The Yang believe that constant individual combat in the Battledome combined with the peaceful equality of their communalism will provide balance and allow them to better achieve the goal of total Funk Shui. While the Yang believe they are in perfect balance, most other Funkeys think the Yang are just plain unpredictable. One minute they are hot tempered, rude and aggressive, and the next minute, they are happy, polite and peaceful. You just never know what reaction you will get when you're dealing with a Yang! Raj The Raj live in the deepest, darkest part of the Nosretep Tam jungle. Like all the tribes of the Hidden Realm, the Raj are strong fighters and fierce competitors. But the true love of all Raj is their hair. They sport perfectly coiffed, beautiful manes of lush hair. This obsession with their hair is built into the fabric of their society. Their system of government is a Hair-ocracy; the Raj with the best hair rules. And any violations of grooming law is considered Hairesy and severely punished. The outgoing king of the Raj, Naj Raj, lost his reign when he decided to violate the latest trends and try to single handedly bring back the Caesar cut. Justice was swift. He was dispatched abroad to ponder is hairpocracy. The current king, Krisrajson Raj, rose to power with an unwavering adherence to a single principle - gell is your friend. All Raj are now required to study the latest hair fashion magazines like Rajsmo, Rogue, Raxim and RQ. King Wilrajson believes that beautiful hair starts with a beautiful mind. The Raj are always trying to enforce their hair styles on the other Funkeys. The operate salons in 14 provinces including the Republic of Rajjanistan. Their mission, to make the world smooth and silky, like them. Before a Raj leaves the Nosretep Tam jungle, each is marked with the spiritual paw print of their tribe so that no matter how far they travel, they will never forget where it was they came from, and what their tribe stands for. Each toe of the spiritual paw represents one of the core attributes of the hair care: Clean, Cut, Coif and Control. "The rules of hair care are simple and finite, any Rajsmo Raj can tell you that." Bomble Long before the creation of the portals, the distant peaks and valleys of the great Wowsnatch mountain range were once uncharted and dangerous lands where only the bravest explorers dared go. One such explorer, the great Bagley Webley returned from a year long expedition to the Wowsnatch range, telling incredible tales of a wild tribe of Funkeys he had discovered while exploring its highest peaks. While lost in a terribly fierce blizzard, Bagley saw a savage looking hairy Funkey taking a casual nap in a frozen bed of snow. Being awoken from a leisurely afternoon nap, this strange new Funkey was angry to say the least, and immediately let out a fearsome roar. Terrified, Bagley reached into his web pouch, and gabbed the only thing he could find. He held it out, and said "Uhh.I caught you a delicious Bass." Bagley spent the next year living with the Yeti, as he called them. Living on the peak of a mountain, the Bomble's diet consisted of nothing more then snow-cones and ice-cubes, and and a slim stick of spicy meat the Yeti called chim! The Bomble took Bagley in as one of their own, taught him their language, and even let him participate in their nightly laughing ritual they called the Big Hoot; basically, sitting around the fire, passing gas and talking sports. Bagley loved that the most. Of course, upon Bagley's return, with no evidence that these "Bomble" actually existed, many a Funkey did not believe his wild tales of savage mountain dwelling Funkeys. For years, other explorers tried in vain to prove the existence of the Bomble, but it was not until Kings Sidd's zeppelin appeared above Funkeystown, that the existence of the Bomble was finally proven. With a promise of unlimited fish dinners, Sidd had convinced the Bomble to leave the frigid homes and travel to the Hidden Realm. Using their brute strength, and a fighting style they call Icebreaking, the Yeti have become fearsome competitors, fighting for the entertainment of King's Sidd in his Battledome.